


Non-Pimped Rides

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: There's times the brothers have had to make do with what wheels they can boost...





	Non-Pimped Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Supernatural, Sam and Dean or Sam/Dean, crap car of the week](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/113797.html?thread=5393797&format=light#cmt5393797). This one goes out to my dad, whose interest in antique and classic cars lead him to bring me to "a million junkyards" one summer when I was a kid, and to my late grandfather (my dad's dad) who used to be a painter for the Ford Motor Corporation's plant in Somerville, MA before it was shut down in the 1960s.

Last week it had been a Dodge Dart that sure didn't move like a dart: in fact, it smoked like an old man with a three-pack-a-day habit.

The week before, it had been a Gremlin that with a clutch that kept popping out so many times, Dean was sure there were real gremlins possessing it. They stayed up late one night, watching the thing: sure enough, a bunch of small furry things crept out of the upholstery and started messing around under the car. Next morning, they rigged the car to self-propel over the edge of a rock quarry, sending it to a firey demise: only way to get rid of the unwanted passengers.

The week before *that*, it was a Lincoln Continental that cornered like an arthritic brontosaurus. Or an arthritic apatosaurus, Sam argued.

They got lucky and nabbed a Mercedes, except that the motor was so loud, it sounded as if it had been pulled out of a tank.

They nearly snatched an old Buick, but the grille on the thing made it look like a hell-hound snarling. Dean declared it the car from hell: no wonder Stephen King wrote a book about one.

They'd swung by Chicago, where they swiped a VW Bug with rainbow variety of fenders and doors. Except it belonged to a wizard who made Sam look short. No way they were going to keep it: the guy followed them by way of a tracking spell; at least when he caught up with them, the worst he did was chew them out. Not a bad guy for a wizard.


End file.
